


Moving Forward

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oswald's moving on from Ed, Slight spoilers, Victor is getting better with people, cuteness, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald didn't expect to feel so free after saying a proper goodbye to Ed, but he does. Perhaps being in love with somebody else helps the process.





	Moving Forward

Oswald felt oddly cathartic once Ed left the Lounge. There was some strange sensation that filled him when he turned back to see Ed no longer in the building, it felt like an actual goodbye, it felt like all love and hate and fear he’d harbored for him was gone. He sighed and made his way towards the bar, he reached over its surface and down beneath grabbing the first bottle he could wrap his fingers around the neck of. He pulled up a bottle of whiskey, a soft smile playing on his lips as he leaned his cane against the bar and opened the bottle. He watched as Victor sat his freeze gun on the bar then made his way around the other side of it to retrieve two shot glasses setting them down between the two of them. Oswald looked up at him and smiled, he felt a genuine happiness when he looked at Victor, he could almost feel a bit of his emptiness being filled when he looked into his vibrant blue eyes. Victor returned the smile with his own awkward one, he was getting better with people, with socializing. Oswald filled up both glasses then set the bottle down, both men quickly downing their shots with ease.

“So, I’m your other Victor now?” He asked, voice gruff yet teasing.

Oswald chuckled, he shook his head.

“I hope I didn’t offend.” He responded, a slight smirk playing on his lips as he poured another round for them.

He winced at the burn of the alcohol, he watched Victor down his own drink noticing how he hardly winced at the burn of the liquor.

“No offense taken, so long as you aren’t doing with Zsasz the things you do with me.” 

Oswald felt himself blush, Victor laughed which resulted in the smaller man glaring up at him.

“I asked you here tonight for business reasons, not to tease.”

He watched as Victor made his way from behind the bar and approached him, Oswald turned to face him, he leaned back against the bar feeling relaxed and at ease when Victor got what he’d normally consider too close. He could feel the cold emanating of him, mingling with the extra chill of the room. 

“I thought you enjoyed my teasing, I haven’t heard any complaints yet.” He mused, voice low and warm as he placed a thickly gloved hand against Oswald’s cheek, his thumb brushing over his bottom lip.

Oswald’s eyes closed, his lips parted as he sighed. Even through the glove he could feel the coldness, he despised the roughness against his skin knowing there was something much more comforting beneath those layers.

“Are you close to a cure yet?” Oswald asked, he opened his eyes looking up at him.

Victor offered a small crooked smile, “I’m getting closer, the imported equipment and herbs are a big help.”

“Excellent. I mean I do enjoy you now, you are….You are absolutely breath taking, it’s just that…”

Victor leaned down pressing his lips to his, the kiss was firm, and cold. Oswald shivered at the horrible biting cold, but Victor’s full lips felt so soft against his own. He risked it and reached up placing a hand against Victor’s cheek, his fingers trembling as they traced the glowing blue veins that shown through his too pale skin. The kiss ended too soon, but he knew it had to. Victor took hold of his hand bringing it to his lips, he kissed along his knuckles before letting go of him.

“You just wish we could be intimate without it causing you pain?”

Oswald was quiet for a moment, he felt guilty even though he knew that he shouldn’t.

“We still have those potions of Ivy’s that she left behind, those help a lot….I just hate you have to lock yourself away in my walk-in freezer every night, waking up alone is rather….Lonely.”

The hole in his heart left by Ed was being filled, but just like with Ed there were still flaws and frustrations.

“You don’t have to explain, I promise that I’m close to getting this sorted out. Before you know it I’ll be boring old Victor and you can wake up every morning to this face.” He said pointing to himself.

Oswald hummed as he studied his features, he smiled. “I can imagine I’ll quite enjoy waking up to that face every morning.”

Victor wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him close against him, Oswald placed a hand against his chest.

Again, Victor risked it, he leaned down kissing him softly this time the contact was cut short not wanting to harm him.

“I forgot to ask, but are you okay?” Victor whispered softly.

Oswald nodded, “I’m fine….I’m doing a lot better than I thought I would. I suppose it helps that I’m in love with somebody else now.”

Victor grinned, “Oh, who would that be?”

Oswald chuckled, “A quite strapping man with a brilliant man and hypnotic eyes, nobody that you’ve met.” He teased.

Victor kissed him hard, Oswald moaned into the kiss, he tangled his fingers in soft white locks of hair tugging. He felt the lingering cold on his lips long after the kiss ended, but he also felt a sense of true happiness for once.


End file.
